


【卡带】星期天早上移动的脚垫

by zdpp999



Series: 神威拖拉机 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Intersex Obito, M/M, Phone Sex, Physical Disability, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Stalking, Virgin Complex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 星期天的早晨，带土发现房门口的脚垫被人故意折起。当天夜里，他在外出差的未婚夫卡卡西登录小众摄影网站，观赏年度最佳色情作品评选。然而，评选的最终结果令卡卡西大吃一惊，连忙赶回家去。⚠️跟踪行为 stalking⚠️双性带土 intersex Obito⚠️肢体残疾 physical disability⚠️处子情结 virgin complex⚠️电话性爱 phone sex⚠️粗暴性爱 rough sex
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, kkob
Series: 神威拖拉机 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191485
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 呃，没什么实质内容的“我绿了我自己”？

星期天早上十点钟。

宇智波带土先生刚刚醒来，还将头埋在舒适的靠枕中。他回味着梦中的美事，那里他四肢健全，重新回到了中学时代的假期，与伙伴们一起在海滩郊游。当然，这些都是无关紧要的背景板，重点在于梦中他年轻的未婚夫。

带土的未婚夫也是此幢房子名义上的房主，旗木卡卡西。旗木先生就业于一间不大不小的当地咨询公司，收入可观，相貌不凡。去年刚刚升职为地区主管，再加上同年与情投意合的竹马订婚，俨然已是邻家谈论的当代青年典范。

然而在带土的梦中，事业有成的未婚夫变回了昔日白瘦高挑的大男孩，拉着他的手在海滩漫步。青涩甜蜜的恋爱旧影让带土闭着眼笑出了声，以至于完全没听到卡卡西发来的视频邀请。

半小时后，从回笼觉中醒来的带土发现自己错过了出差的未婚夫的通话，懊恼地抓抓脑袋，坐起身拿了手机，准备挽回自己贪睡犯下的错误。然而卡卡西发来的简讯则提醒他，对方正在考察场地，晚上才会有空。

于是带土决定上街采购，至少要买够卡卡西出差这周自己需要消耗的红豆丸子。

多年的军营修养让他动作熟练地套上假肢与上衣，再将自己塞进一条不修边幅的宽松慢跑裤中。没办法，自从两天前未婚夫出差离去，一个人在家的带土就开始完全不在意衣着。他蹬上运动鞋，将手机塞进口袋，拧开了门把手。

奇怪…… 带土盯着门口的脚垫。

那是他们上个圣诞节一起购买的脚垫，上面画着几只可爱的猫猫狗狗，平时也是卡卡西负责打理干净。可以说，自从买回来铺在门口开始，带土几乎从未留意过它。

可今天，它怎么被折起来了？

带土没有多想，用脚把它展开，重新踢回原先的位置，锁好大门离去。


	2. Chapter 2

卡卡西坐在阳台上吹着海风吃葡萄。葡萄很酸，但果肉充满弹性。他用牙齿叼着葡萄离开枝条的地方，逗弄着里面的果肉。不一会，酸涩的果汁便流了出来。他将舌头伸进去舔舐果子柔软的内部。葡萄产自本地，个大水足，果汁沿着卡卡西的唇角流下，滴在还未换掉的西装裤上，形成深色的一小片。卡卡西惬意地靠在椅背上，拿出手机。

本次出差的地方是个亚热带城市，这个季节早已暑气逼人。卡卡西松动领带，劳累了一早上，下午晚些时候才有会议，那么不如趁这个时候查看一些令人愉快的信息。

如果有人在这时看到卡卡西面上的笑容，看到他打开手机，点击进入的网站，大概会立刻转变自己对这位青年才俊的良好印象。卡卡西手指飞快地打开熟悉的链接，兴致勃勃地盯着首页的排行榜第一名 —— Sukea，他关注了很久的一名色情摄影师，刚刚在这个小众摄影网站上发表了一篇新博文。卡卡西盯着那意义不明的一行字：

“在准备一件有趣的事。如果成功，今年的年度色情照片比赛冠军非本人莫属。”

哦？年度色情照片比赛，听起来很有趣嘛。

卡卡西捏着下巴点点头，进入Sukea的个人主页。里面几乎全是些颇有艺术感的黑白人体局部照，仔细看却会发现，它们的每个细节都在照相机的光圈下呈现出极致的色情：捆绑起来的丰腴大腿根，作出祈祷姿势却粘着不明黏液的双手，微红的耳廓和其后虚化的无声呐喊的嘴。浏览着这些照片，卡卡西感到口干舌燥，内心已经开始将图片上的人体与未婚夫的脸结合起来。

对了，之前打给那家伙时都没有接通。他立刻切换到视频通话，拨响了带土的号码。

响了两声之后，那边传来熟悉的声音。

“卡卡西！” 带土的脸凑近镜头，大大的黑眼睛像得到惊喜的小孩子一样睁得滚圆，嘴也咧成明朗的笑容，“这么晚还没有睡觉吗？”

“我们有时差啊，带土笨蛋，” 卡卡西站起身，从阳台走进卧室。“你那边现在应该晚上九点了？”

“嗯嗯，没错，” 带土回过头看墙上的钟表。晃动的黑发后面，柔软的靠枕弹起回到原来的形状。“我已经在沙发上坐着啦，今天去买东西好累，现在什么都不想做…”

看带土做出夸张的苦瓜脸，卡卡西心中升起一阵不合时宜的怜爱。“说说都买了些什么？”

“超级多东西，比我们每次出去买的还多，哈哈！” 带土显然说到了开心的事物，“我今天还，” 他伸出左手去够镜头之外的某件事物，缩回来的时候手中握着一串尺寸相当可观的红豆丸子，“买到了ultra size的红豆丸子，你看！简直是好运当头！”

带土手舞足蹈的样子和啃起丸子来单纯的快乐让卡卡西下腹一阵收紧，“带土吃这些就饱了吗？”

“当然，要不然现在躺在沙发上消食呢！”

“还记得我们吃饱了会在沙发上做些什么吗？”

“……” 带土拿着手机的手晃了晃，脸上的表情也微妙起来，“你不会是想… 喂！” 带土突然将嘴靠近手机，用很轻的气音小声问，“你不是在公共场合的吧？”

“怎么可能，是在我的房间里。”卡卡西转了一下手机给带土展示自己已经拉上窗帘的幽暗房间。

“那...那就好，”带土磕磕巴巴地说，脸色逐渐变成可疑的红色，“其实我也…有点想做，不过用视频做还从来没有尝试过。”

“我也没有，”卡卡西笑眯着眼，慢慢将自己放倒在柔软的床头海绵上，“所以说带土愿意跟我试试吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

斯坎儿一直是个计划周全的人。年纪轻轻便成为高级摄影师，长期用不同名字霸占摄影比赛的他，生活极其有规律。然而就如大多数人一样，斯坎儿也有个不为人知的秘密。他热爱色情摄影，甚至到了为之疯狂的地步。他用艺名Sukea拍摄发表这类作品，在业内赢得了不小的名气。

周日深夜，大部分打算彻夜派对狂欢的人都已喝到醉醺醺，剩下的人不是呕吐着离开的倒霉鬼，就是骂骂咧咧收拾酒瓶和清理房间的懊恼的房主。

斯坎儿坐在驾驶座上，一边观察那幢目标白色小楼，一边检查手中的设备：一把撬门小刀，一块黑色绸布，几个小号折叠反射板，以及他的高级相机。

又过了两个小时，连附近街区的主人们都已受不了困意，歪倒在自家沙发上睡着了。斯坎儿侧耳听着四周悄然无声的宁静，活动了几下关节。

在车中静静等待了三个小时之后，他终于开始了今夜的计划。

斯坎儿将棒球帽檐压低，一身黑衣走近了旗木家宅。


	4. Chapter 4

“啊… 卡卡西…” 带土躺在沙发上，一条腿搭在沙发背上，喃喃地念着未婚夫的名字，将顶在沙发扶手内侧的按摩棒更深地推入身体。还是不一样，按摩棒机械进入的力度，角度，无论他再怎么娴熟的动作，都和卡卡西伏在身上的感觉不一样。

带土手一滑，按摩棒从腿间脱出，突然失去支撑的他瘫倒在沙发上，下腹哆嗦着，结实的腹肌绷紧在蜜色皮肤下面，一颗汗珠从翘起的大腿流下，隐没在耻毛中。

“再向下一些，” 卡卡西手在裤子中动作着，用劝诱的语气说，“手机放到下面，夹在大腿之间，让我看看你。”

带土看一眼屏幕中的卡卡西 —— 还穿着西装的男人看上去仍然一丝不苟，尽管最上面的衬衫扣子解开着，领带也散在肩上，但呼吸仍旧平静而规律。两人的视线被分隔在屏幕两边，却在无实体的虚拟网络中锁住对方，火花四溅。带土将左手中拿不稳的手机移动到两腿之间，用腿夹住了它。

屏幕那一边的卡卡西此刻见到的，与他平时将头埋在带土腿间所见并无二致：带土肤色很浅的大腿根，充血通红的笔直阴茎，极具肉感的、被挤压着的臀肉以及它们所包围的隐秘花园。卡卡西的手不由自主地加快了动作，模仿着带土平时粗糙的手活。

“非常，非常美，” 他呼吸急促，“你拥有我见过最美的，带土…”

他无法再继续控制住身体中被挤压到极限的悸动。卡卡西闭着眼射精了，精液喷出，一部分落在手机屏幕上，正好覆盖住屏幕中带土大腿所在的位置。

可恶，想射在他的那里，柔软的两瓣之间，那个刚刚滑出巨大按摩棒的地方，让他痉挛着再也无法推入别的玩具。卡卡西想，要让他拔出那东西，趁穴口还没有闭合上时使精液流进去，占领他，灌满他。带土会喜欢那感觉吗？他会想要那种湿湿滑滑的体验吗？

还没等卡卡西脑中的幻想剧情走完，对方的手机突然传来一声闷响，画面瞬间转黑。卡卡立刻握住手机，“没事吧？带土，你还好吗？”

过了几秒，卡卡西听到悉悉簌簌的声音，还有带土略显沉重的快速呼吸声，画面突然回到带土泛红的脸。

“…没事！刚才手太滑握不住手机了，” 他略带歉意地说，反转手背抹抹脸，反倒蹭上了一道明亮的水渍，“你怎么样，有…那个爽到吗？”

卡卡西紧紧盯着他脸上的液体，想象它是自己喷射上去的浓白，“嗯，很棒，带土的一切都很棒。”

“哈….” 带土打了个小呵欠，伸展开来的手让画面一阵模糊，想必是高潮之后的舒适感令他生出些快乐与疲乏，“我也感觉很好，虽然有些奇怪，但还不错！”

卡卡西慢慢地摩擦自己刚射完还是通红的龟头，想象那里正在被此刻带土微微嘟起的嘴唇温存地包裹住。“是不是困了？” 他观察着未婚夫调整姿势、侧卧在沙发上将身体舒展开，“记得去洗个澡再睡，带土？”

“嗯......” 带土嘟起的嘴慢慢放下，睫毛也逐渐覆盖住眼眶下的深色。身体由激烈性爱后的紧绷变成融化的冰山，沉没在沙发柔软布料的海洋中。不到两分钟，带土就沉沉地睡着了。

卡卡西看着手机中入睡的带土，一边恼火这家伙又忘记清理自己，一边打开遥控工具，控制客厅中的灯光变暗。

等他再次进入视频APP的时候，带土的手机已经由于没电自动切断了通话。

卡卡西闭上眼，想念自己睡得安稳甜蜜的未婚夫，与他美好的睡颜。

不过，不只卡卡西一个人这样想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟大家讲个有趣的事。  
> 从前有个处男，说骚话倒是很在行。  
> 自以为说得最好的是这句：  
> “你拥有我见过最美的...”
> 
> 堍：我怎么听着这句有点耳熟呢？


	5. Chapter 5

旗木家宅与周围的邻居家看起来有些不同。具体不同在哪里，过路的普通行人可能一时间无法说出。但摄影师斯坎儿知道。

门口的缓坡是为了方便那位叫带土的障碍人士操作轮椅出入。院子里的水泥小道通向各个方向，而不是整片都是草地。白色栅栏从地面向上三十英尺处有包裹着硬质海绵套的扶手，便于那位带土先生随时扶住。

斯坎儿静悄悄地摸到门口，看着已经被主人翻回原样的脚垫，嘴角露出些微笑意。

如他去过的别人家一样，旗木家的门也很好打开。斯坎儿瘦削的身体溜进狭窄门缝。屋里一片漆黑，他轻轻挪动脚尖通过玄关来到客厅。

布置简洁温馨的客厅此时在黑暗中也随主人一样陷入沉睡。柔软的地毯看不出花纹，沙发边的地上躺着手机与一个按摩棒。斯坎儿抬起眼看向下陷的沙发上赤裸的男人。

他看上去身量很高，趴在沙发上、沉睡的身体呈现出松弛而优美的曲线。他屈着左腿，右腿大腿根部以下什么都没有，断口看起来在精心的呵护下已完全长好。

斯坎儿走过去，目光投向男人的两腿之间。软软的阴茎因他趴睡的姿势压在身下，而后面丰腴的阴唇也已从肿胀恢复了正常大小，只是靠近中间入口的地方还有些微张湿润。斯坎儿用手轻轻拨开丛生的耻毛中肥嫩的唇瓣，只见粉红色的穴口还在翕张。

那里弹性一定很好，斯坎儿看着地上的按摩棒，吃下这样大的玩具还能恢复到紧绷如处子的状态。

他退后一步，瞳孔激动地放大。这具对他而言完美的身体此刻在窗帘缝隙处透进的月色下，显现出惊人的美感。残缺的肢体平添几分脆弱，而舒展的腰臀曲线和奇异的阴部构造让他看起来情色又圣洁。

圣洁。

斯坎儿脑中出现这个词后，便再也停不住自己疯狂的想象了。

显然是自慰到非常兴奋之后放松地睡着。不然，为什么臀部下面垫着的靠枕还湿漉漉的呢？真不知道这位先生是怎样在潮湿的靠枕上睡着的，斯坎儿咬着嘴唇想，不过这样倒也方便了拍摄。

他十分轻柔地将带土大开的左腿扳回一些，使两腿之间的缝隙小到足以使阴唇被掩饰在茂盛的毛发间。斯坎儿又略微调整了枕头的形态，使它看起来更立体，更有支撑性。

随后，他将地上的按摩棒和手机统统踢到沙发下面，矮几上的杂物也收到一边。

斯坎儿摆弄着手中的相机，看着沉睡的带土，试图找出他最美的姿态和角度。

带土的脸埋在薄毯中，但眼睛仍然可能看到拍摄带来的光线。斯坎儿将黑色绸布用手搓到体温温度，轻轻盖在了他的眼睛上，又绕着沙发悄无声息地走了两圈，找到最适合放置反射板的地方，展开三个反射板。

回到刚才的位置，斯坎儿从背包中拿出相机。镜头对准带土被特意摆放过得下体，聚焦框框住那优美的臀瓣和其间若隐若现的阴部。

他动作利落地数到三二一，“咔嚓”一声按下了快门。不过几秒钟，十张照片完成了。

带土有些迷迷糊糊地睁了眼，仿佛被强光从梦境中召唤出来一秒。他眼神矇眬地转过头看了一眼天花板，发现黑暗如常，于是又闭上眼，咂咂嘴，重新回到睡眠的深渊。

斯坎儿躲在玄关的墙后，长出一口气。等待一切安静下来之后，他动作轻巧地收好了所有器具。动作轻巧地回到车上。

圣洁的残疾男士。完美的处子。

他在脑中勾勒着裸体的谬斯，再也掩饰不住满脸的笑容，在夜色中扬长而去。


	6. Chapter 6

卡卡西从来不知道清晨的海鸟可以如此聒噪。

事实上，直到凌晨五点被海鸟的鸣叫吵醒，卡卡西一直以为昨晚是他出差以来睡得最好的一觉。一大群，甚至是几千只海鸟，在近海飞行着，彼此呼唤，产生的噪声让他崩溃地用枕头捂住耳朵。

这根本没用，卡卡西叹口气。现在唯一需要的就是一具温暖的身体，能让我把头埋在胸口，在沉稳的心跳中战胜失眠。他在黑暗的室内打开手机，准备刷刷新闻度过难熬的时光。

突然一条推送出现在面前，卡卡西只看了一眼便坐起身，目不转睛地迅速点开。

“年度色情照片比赛冠军产生！”新闻标题爆炸性的字体彰显着隐秘的欢呼。等待网页打开的时候，卡卡西端起水杯，喝了一口水。然而当他看到缓慢打开的获奖的照片图片时，卡卡西皱起眉，含在嘴中的水变得难以下咽。

不是因为照片看起来很低俗，或是氛围不入流。恰恰相反，这是一张很有力度的黑白照片，构图简单，明暗鲜明。照片中的模特背向镜头，身体放松，形状姣好的大腿肌肉微微下垂。高光使肌肉的边缘更加锐利，而阴影衬托出皮下脂肪的甜美。模特的身型因为被枕头支撑和挤压而显出介于柔软和充满力量之间的状态。论取景也相当考究，镜头只框住了模特的臀腿，而本来因为枕头支撑而理应全部暴露在外的阴户，却被大腿遮挡住大部分，只留下后部鼓胀的鲍肉和几丝若隐若现的耻毛，在明与暗之间，仿佛笼罩在一层薄纱之下，令观众恨不得将头伸进画面中看个究竟。

照片取名《完美的处子》。

卡卡西的身体紧绷着，手在体侧握成僵硬的拳。

他太明白为什么这张照片会一下子吸引自己的目光了。不仅是角度的私密性和精良的窥视感，更是因为这具熟悉的身体。他无数次抚摸过因为残疾的原因而肌肉更加紧实丰满的左臀，舔过右腿腿根部那颗圆圆的褐色小痣。他知道每次做爱之后带土都会微微张开的潮湿的后部，以及那虽然这里看不到，却一定会湿润整个夜晚的腔道。

卡卡西面无表情地看着图片下方摄影师的名字，Sukea。

很好，Sukea和带土，从没想过会有交集的两个人。

卡卡西下了床，在无声的怒火中站起身，赤脚走到阳台，点了根烟。红色的火苗“嗤”地一声烧焦了烟杆顶端的薄纸，仿佛一句无声地背叛，刺穿卡卡西心脏的外壳。

突然，他像是意识到了什么。来不及按灭香烟，他重新打开手机仔细观察图片。职业的三点光线完美地让模特的臀腿显出立体感。而主要光线... 卡卡西皱着眉揣度着摄影师的意图，则只有照相机连带的灯光。也就是说，除了摄影师拍摄时给了光线，整个拍摄空间内并没有别的光源。

这是在暗室中的拍摄。他脑中想起警铃，而带土那放松的状态也不像是故意摆出的拍摄姿势。那么只能是...

摄影师在未经当事人允许的情况下，偷偷潜入室内拍下了这张照片。而带土对此毫无察觉。

这个傻瓜。

卡卡西一拳砸在阳台的栏杆上，惊动了四周的海鸟。白色的噪音生物立刻飞远，试图避开这个浑身散发着怒气和嫉妒的可怕人类。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此刻我就是评选委员会的主席，“斯坎儿你抄袭了L'origine du monde对吧？？”


	7. Chapter 7

斯坎儿坐在快餐店靠窗的位置咬着可乐的吸管。

他看着比赛结果评论栏里的或是欲火难耐或是赞不绝口的留言，觉得有些好笑。美本身即是私人的品味。摄影师构建的世界中，除了观察者自己，便没有其他人插足的余地。斯坎儿当然对此次比赛的结果十分满意，这个冠军他当之无愧。不过，转念一想，更要感谢的是那位无意之中做了他模特的带土先生呢。

自从几个月前的一个清晨，坐在这里看到他和他的未婚夫晨跑经过，自己就像是着了迷似的开始跟踪他。一个肢体障碍的男人，面部还有些手术粗糙的康复痕迹，却看起来意外地性感。斯坎儿回想自己初见他们跑过时的场景：带土在前面奔跑，时不时回头看向在后面不远处跟着的未婚夫，仿佛要向他确认自己没事似地微笑。带土的眼睛非常明亮，在清晨的阳光下闪着黑曜石般的神采，肢体线条优美，大臂和肩膀处隆起的肌肉恰到好处地撑起运动服。而臀部，斯坎儿咽了口与回忆中美妙身姿相比索然无味的饮料，臀部的轮廓随着他的前行变化着，如一匹矫健的成年雄马，或是善跑的鹿，起起伏伏。紧身的运动裤勾勒出臀腿相接的丘谷，两腿之间似乎没有间隙，全然一副等待被入侵的纯洁。

斯坎儿吐出被顶端被咬得支离破碎的吸管，抬手拾起旁边的汉堡，狠狠啃了一口。真羡慕那个姓旗木的家伙啊，他一定已经尝过带土的味道了吧？未婚夫，哼，可惜即使是作为未婚夫也不能24小时陪在这位美人周围。斯坎儿想到自己缜密的跟踪拍摄计划，兴奋地舔舔嘴唇。

一个长达几个月的跟踪计划。他换了不同的车子和衣物，在旗木家宅附近停停走走，摸到了他们出门的规律。他清楚旗木什么时候出门，知道他们哪天做爱，记得带土的每一个小动作。

终于等到未婚夫出差，他算好时间翻起旗木家门口的脚垫。然后在查看它已经翻回去后，确认了带土在家的信息。斯坎儿成功地拍摄到了自己想要的画面，一位已不是处子、却无比纯净的性感男人。

是时候该继续物色下一个对象了。斯坎儿意犹未尽第回味着拍摄带土的每一个细节，并迫使自己开始一段新的艺术之旅。

等等... 他忽然意识到了什么，一个自己从始至终就被埋在记忆中却忽略了的重要细节。

斯坎儿掏出手机，细细查看十张照片的备份文件。终于在第一张的角落中看到背景里那个模糊的白色物体。

斯坎儿的脸上出现一抹狡黠的笑意。

白色的验孕棒，不知被糊涂的带土先生放置在那里多久了。最好是新鲜的。

他推开快餐店的门，早晨的风十分清爽，吹拂着他的头发。斯坎儿轻快地弹了下舌头发出清脆的一声，要快点制定下面的跟踪计划呢，他想。

毕竟，一个可能怀了孕的纯洁“处子”，可是相当难得的拍摄素材。


	8. Chapter 8

卡卡西买了最快的机票回家。在上飞机前，他急匆匆地在机舱门关闭时发出了几条信息给带土。

飞机飞过巨大的灌溉农田，越过水光粼粼的众多河流。他瞪着银色的机翼随着高度升高变形又变形，胸口的重压愈发强烈。空乘人员来回巡视几遍之后收走了他一分未动的酒杯，调低了机舱中的亮度。

他握着没有信号的手机睡着了。梦中他奔跑到家门口，推开门，只见到鬼魅一样的黑影们围绕着躺在餐桌上的带土。他一步步走向他们，灰尘在脚下悬浮成小小的漩涡。黑影们注意到他的靠近，悉悉簌簌地挪动着步伐。而被他们的身躯遮蔽住的带土一直盯着他看，从空隙中给了他一个玩味的、意义不明的笑容。当他靠近到伸手就可以触碰到他们时，黑影们突然全部回过头来。

卡卡西心脏狂跳着醒过来。

——那些黑影分明都长着他的脸，面无表情。

飞机开始降落，银色的机翼下发动机发出变化的轰鸣声。卡卡西露在空调下的胳膊被气流激起密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。梦中奇异的景象还刺激着他的神经，让他如坐针毡。

他眼中闪过阴影，却不是机舱中的黑暗投下的。

终于看到了熟悉的院子和门口的脚垫，卡卡西在进门的瞬间就按住了欢呼着跑过来开门的带土。他脸色铁青，手法狠戾地把根本没站稳的未婚夫推到玄关的墙上，按住了他的脖子。

客厅中的电视机中播放着什么综艺节目，嗡嗡地响个不停。

带土有点懵，他隐隐约约感觉到卡卡西有什么不一样的地方。他们往常也会玩一些比较刺激的游戏，但今天卡卡西粗暴的动作下少了惯常的温柔，带土在他的手下挣扎着，梗起脖子试图逃离卡卡西的控制。

“你！咳咳… 你怎么回事啊！” 带土捂着脖子被掐红的地方，靠在墙上，恼火地瞪他一眼。

卡卡西没有回答，他脱下外套扔在地，用力关上了大门。带土还在面前不服输地撅着嘴，似乎完全没有意识到自己的裸体已经被成千上万的观众欣赏着，膜拜着，俨然成为了他们性欲的源泉。他欺身上去，抬起手捂住没有反应过来的带土的嘴，把挣扎着的他面向墙壁摁住在光线昏暗的玄关处。

手底下的未婚夫发出“嗯嗯”的模糊声音，手肘向后挥动打到了卡卡西的肋间。疼痛刺激了他施暴的欲望。他抓住带土宽松的睡裤向下一拉，两瓣浑圆的臀肉便蹦了出来。

的确是那种质感，在单一光源下，柔软、致密、又充满力量的源泉。

带土更加剧烈地扭动着身体，黑发凌乱地扫过他的脸。卡卡西的鼻孔里全是他们自同居起就一起使用的洗发水味道。梦中的景象仿佛又回来了，带土被按在餐桌中央，而他从正上方观察着这盘美食，丰盛而又隐含着更深层的欲望。他摇摇头，不对，这想象完全不是他熟悉而想要的。

然而他的怒火被这馥郁而混合着带土独特体味的感觉彻底点燃。对每个人都态度友善的带土，知道自己身体情况却还在大街上随意助人的带土，时常与邻居聊天聊到哈哈大笑从不留意对方潜藏恶意的带土。他随手从旁边衣架上抽出一件衣物绑了未婚夫的左手，并扣住带土不断挣扎扭动的腰，从后面用大拇指按进他还未湿润起来的阴道。

没有做任何准备的未婚夫显然被弄疼了。带土“啊”地叫出声，五官皱成一团，背部因为疼痛与本能的恐惧而弓起。然而他的身体因为卡卡西的碰触和侵犯而迷惑，被动地贴在墙上，不知该反抗到什么程度。

卡卡西怎么了？为什么他一回家就像变了个人似的如此粗鲁？带土在反抗的间隙中想。

身型略高的他被卡卡西紧紧压制在墙上，臀部被他的膝盖分开，颈被他的手按住。卡卡西就着两人之间十厘米左右的高低差掰开带土努力夹紧的臀瓣，一下子挤进他的身体。

同居的日子里他们做过无数回，哪怕是一个星期没有见面，两具身体仍旧保持着高度的契合。卡卡西顶进去的瞬间，带土的阴茎就开始微微抬头。他懊恼地想要挣脱卡卡西的控制，却被在身后挺动的人更强硬地按住，乳珠摩擦在粗糙的墙面上，带来异样的快感。带土脸贴着冰冷的墙面，突然感到十分委屈。

“你他妈的什么毛病？” 几乎没有在卡卡西面前讲过粗口的带土终于忍不住了。

“我？” 卡卡西放慢操干的动作，脑中黑影们面无表情的脸和带土瘫软的身躯忽隐忽现，“问你自己吧。”

带土停止了挣扎，开始回想自卡卡西出差以来自己在家中的活动，“我什么都没做啊！混蛋，你到底想说什么？”

卡卡西将他拉近自己，阴茎突然钉进带土柔软的深处，引来他一声惊呼。“那么，睡觉的时候有好好关上窗帘吗？”

被有力的双手挟持着、单脚腾空的带土，努力保持着平衡，在心中骂着卡卡西神经病，“当然…啊嗯…不关窗帘睡觉是变态吗？！”

没有理会带土嘲讽的语气，卡卡西控制着他拖到沙发前，将带土正面向下推倒在沙发背上。被刚才自己粗鲁的动作摩擦得发红的臀瓣展露在卡卡西眼前。 趁他没反应过来，卡卡西重新将还兴奋着的阴茎埋入他身体深处。

柔软的穴口立刻吞下了自己强力的进入，果然，无论性爱的开始是暴烈还是和缓，带土始终会变得这样湿润吧。他拉过带土的腰，双手卡住他肋骨的下沿狠狠撞入他的身体。带土腰间的皮肤被扯出几道红痕，看上去异常性感，好像梦中那淫乱的样子。卡卡西内心的火苗愈烧愈烈，偷拍者的行径仿佛也成为了自己妄想中的一部分，“那就是没注意到奇怪的人偷偷溜进家里？”

Sukea拍到的带土，也是这样展露着全部的身躯、全部的善意招待陌生的客人吗？

“见鬼去啊，卡卡西！” 带土抓着沙发背，回过头来愤怒地瞪着他，眼里是不可思议的恼火，“如果...如果有人闯进来，我早揍得他满地找牙了！”

卡卡西看着未婚夫眼眶发红的样子，有些异样的感觉从心头升起。那是... 哭了吗？他低下眼睛，将注意力集中在带土夹紧的臀部和被自己暴力操开的阴户，殷红的、湿润的入口处已经溢出少许体液，卡卡西用一根手指沾了些，涂在带土粉红的肛口。

想要弄疼他，让他像这样生气，哭出来，浑身滚烫而内部紧缩。想让他变得再也不像个完美的、受欢迎的处子。再也不是Sukea或者观众们认为的那样纯洁无暇。

“啊…嗯... 卡卡西... 停下！” 带土显然也在强制下获得了些许剧烈快感。他本能地略微压低了腰部，却也在身侧捏紧了微微发抖的拳头。

卡卡西伏下身体，看着带土因被进入过深而皱起的眉头。他感觉到龟头抵上了许久未碰的柔软环口，卡卡西用体重压制住带土疯狂的抵抗，极猛烈地在他湿滑起来的腔道中抽插起来。

正当他紧绷肌肉，喘着粗气，准备最后的冲刺，带土扭转身体一拳打在了他的侧脸上。突然而来的猛击和眩晕让他有一瞬间的失神。

当意识重新回到脑中时，带土已经从他身下溜走了。他看着窝在沙发角落里的带土——带土的小腿上有几抹血色，大腿间还残留着精液的痕迹。卡卡西茫然地抬起手，“你，没事吧？我刚才好像…”

“都说了让你停下了，混蛋。” 带土护着自己膝盖的手还在微微发抖，眼神滑向地面。

“我… 对不起，” 卡卡西低声说，身体和精神从来没有像现在这样疲乏而空洞。他在沙发上坐下来，用膝盖撑住两个手肘，捂住脸，“弄疼你了吧？”

带土不说话。

他抬头，想起带土小腿上的血痕，又站起身，“腿，我帮你擦擦。”

“不用了。” 带土终于看他一眼，表情带着全然的困惑和一丝歉意，“是你的血，我刚才下手太重。”

他这才想起自己挨了一拳。抬起手，指缝间渗满了滑溜溜的血液。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写卡卡西做梦的时候，一直在想rosemary's baby中的情景... 请大家酌情参考


	9. Chapter 9

“嗯... 好的... 就是这个周六吗？…没问题，只要支票到账… 谢谢。… 嗯好，就这样吧… 也谢谢你。”

这个周六就要出发吗？还真是着急的拍摄组啊。斯坎儿挂了电话，将脚搭上阳台的窗柩。手中的烟在傍晚昏暗的天色下一闪一闪。

自从颁奖典礼过后，就不断有拍摄组找到自己。不过，直到这个纪录片剧组出现，自己都从没能提起兴趣。想到这个剧组，斯坎儿兴奋地猛吸了一口滤嘴。是一个难得的拍摄护林员私人生活的项目，找到自己时给出的理由是希望能够拍出护林员与伴侣在人迹罕至的荒野中的私人生活。斯坎儿看了纪录片找好的护林员主人公和其伴侣的照片，立刻产生了兴趣。

谁能对美好的肉体说不呢？

斯坎儿舔舔嘴唇，看着手机邮箱中的照片。护林员有一头茂盛的棕发，明亮的眼睛，身边揽着同样看起来桀骜不驯的配偶。斯坎儿开始在脑海中搭建灯光和挑选背景。这位配偶身形健壮，额发搭下来遮住一只眼睛，剩下的一只却透着无法驯服的野性。

好吧，相比于英俊的护林员，斯坎儿托着腮，我更被他的配偶吸引。

然而这也就意味着放弃现有的谬斯带土，转而去另一个州拍摄这对伴侣。

斯坎儿叹口气，从来没有两全的选择啊。相比于探索小夫夫的闺房情趣，他倒是更乐于拓展视野，尝试从来没有见过的可能性。

不过在走之前，就再送旗木他们一份礼物吧。斯坎儿微笑起来，在心中为自己慷慨又大度的性格感动不已。

他打开电脑，在本地搜索旗木家宅的房屋产权信息。一般的房屋产权纪录都会有房住的姓名，而斯坎儿不费吹灰之力便找到了相应的文件，不多时，锁定下了旗木家的信息。

原来是叫做卡卡西啊，真是不解风情的名字。斯坎儿撇撇嘴，感谢我吧，也许送给你的这份惊喜，能够让你和亲爱的带土先生感情更进一步呢。

他哼着小曲走到照片打印机前，取出刚刚印出的十个照片中的第一份，又扯出了一张白纸龙飞凤舞地写上几句话。

好了，明天找个时间，老地方给你惊喜！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯坎儿是个喜新厌旧的艺术家（lsp）！！！  
> 有人猜得到护林员（和配偶）是谁吗呵呵哈哈哈！


	10. Chapter 10

“你坐着别动，” 带土把自己撑到沙发旁的轮椅上，低声说，“我去拿药箱。”

他看着带土消失在走廊尽头的拐角，逐渐回过神来。自己强迫了带土，在没有任何正当的理由下怀疑他拍色情照片，并且，无原则地将整件事情的重点放在带土，而不是那位可恶的偷拍者身上。

自己真是糟糕透了。

卡卡西叹着气将手指插入发间，手指尖快要干涸的血鼻染红了银色的发根。他突然站起身，顾不上止血便开始检查客厅的各个角落。

如果Sukea还留下了别的偷拍设备呢？如果他不满足，还想要继续侵入带土和自己的生活呢？卡卡西打开手机，准备搜索专业公司排查可能存在的其他隐蔽摄像机。

突然，一个陌生号码发来的信息出现在收件箱中。卡卡西打开信息，只见上面写道——

［旗木先生，门口的脚垫下有惊喜，请注意查收。Sukea］

卡卡西震惊地看着信息，无法控制自己双脚走向了门口。掀开脚垫，一个黄色的扁平密封包裹出现在眼前。他环顾四周，天空是宁静的蓝色，树叶在下午温暖的风中发出闲适的沙沙声，再怎么看也是一个邻里们都在安静度日的寻常午后，没有任何可疑的人员出现。卡卡西拾起包裹，转身在玄关处将它打开。

果然是Sukea。卡卡西颤抖着双手读信上面的内容：

［旗木先生，首先谢谢您愿意与我分享美好的事物。不过说实话，我十分怀疑您是否真正懂得欣赏美，因此就代替您捕捉和记录了它，希望您不要介意。当然，您的境遇不是个例。美是不自知的，它需要人引导，发现，甚至在无知中被猎取才能够为人所知。

您敢说，在看了那幅照片之后，没有对带土先生产生更深刻的欲望吗？

放心，我不会说出你们的名字，也请您暂时放下愤怒的情绪。

这是唯一一次也是最后一次拍摄带土先生，因为时间的限制，我不会再来了。

我也建议您不要将这件事告诉任何人。毕竟，带土先生作为一位令人尊敬的老兵，不仅用自己的服务保护了我们，也用自己的身体让我们获得美的启示。但对于大众来说，一位令人尊敬的老兵突然变成色情照片的主角，大概会令他们惊讶的吧。

祝好！记得仔细看这张照片，里面有惊喜哦。］

所以这个混蛋说他不会再来了... 卡卡西强忍着被威胁的怒火和被说中心思的窘迫，看着手中不大但相纸质地优良的照片，视线在其中的高亮和阴影中徘徊。忽然，白色的验孕棒吸引了他的视线。卡卡西走向客厅，看向沙发后面放着装饰台灯的矮柜。

果然还在那里。带土用过它吗？

电视机嗡嗡的声音突然传来，由背景音变成聒噪的实体。卡卡西回过头，综艺节目已经结束了，现在似乎在放着什么采访节目。他将照片和信塞进信封，藏进沙发下面，暂时还不能让带土知道这件事。

他茫无目的地在客厅中踱步，突然，主持人说出的一个名字吸引了他的注意。卡卡西看向电视，采访节目进行到了尾声，他这才注意到被采访的几位年轻艺术家中有一位正是Sukea。

卡卡西目不转睛地盯着屏幕，企图从那张脸上看出些什么。其他的几位艺术家滔滔不绝地回答着主持人的问题，只有Sukea在即将结尾时简短地说了一句关于未来的计划，“我将要参加到另一个州的关于护林员私人生活的摄影项目中去，” Sukea 面带礼貌的笑容，声音柔和，“据说在与世隔绝的环境中，护林员们与他们的配偶之间通常会有极其有趣的私人生活和互动，而这正是我下一个项目的主题。”

所以他是真的要离开这里，不再来骚扰带土？卡卡西皱起眉，稍稍松一口气。

“喂，你现在居然开始对访谈节目兴趣了？” 带土的声音从耳边传来。

卡卡西回过头，只见带土坐在轮椅上，双手捧着家庭急救药箱。

“呃，没有，电视上正在播放而已。” 他有些语无伦次，看着带土匆忙套在身上的T恤和只穿着内裤的下身，又觉得担忧和惭愧一点点回来，“你… 没事吧？我刚才弄疼你了，对不起。”

“… 确实有一点，” 带土向后靠在椅背上，又因为腰部的酸痛嘶了一口气，“说起来我们刚见面的时候你都没有这么粗暴。到底是怎么了？”

“… 总之，总之是我的不对，” 卡卡西试探性地伸出手，搭在他轮椅的扶手上。“我再次道歉，以后不会再发生了。”

“其实也没什么，你不愿说，就当是打一架，” 带土耸耸肩，接着说，“不过下次能不能，至少给我把套子拿出来的时间？我真的什么都没准备啊。”

卡卡西点头，接过带土手中的绷带和湿巾，擦着下巴上的血迹。他突然想到了验孕棒的事情，转身指向矮柜说，“所以带土在用那个，是检测出什么结果了吗？”

带土伸长脖子看了看，发现卡卡西指着用过忘记收起的验孕棒，脸上飘过一丝红晕，“就是上次行山之后，我觉得…就… ”，像是怕卡卡西记不起来，又补充道，“我在药店还遇到了鼬，他还…”

“哦，那次啊，” 卡卡西把用过的湿巾团成球丢进垃圾桶，“怎么样？”

“当然没事啊，” 带土的脸还是有些红，“不过…”

“不过什么？”

“不过这次又要买新的了！笨蛋卡卡西，刚才你又弄进去了啊！！”

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以把斯坎儿看作卡卡西的第二人格，也可以看作是分别两个个体。总之，只要理解其中一个将堍不纯洁的肉体升华到纯洁的处子，一个将堍一张白纸的经验操成小＊＊式的老道，就可以了 => 旗木卡卡西先生的恋爱哲学。
> 
> 再瞎逼逼几句。讲真区分artistic nude和erotic nude这个话题真的很有意思。这篇里有典型的对于带土身体的物品化和抽象化，而卡卡西和斯坎儿则是扮演两种不同的凝视视角。卡卡西，在我理解，本身是对美很没有概念的一个普通／正常男人，因此除了精神上的亲密感，带土的身体对他而言大部分时候只是扮演唤起erotic interest的工具。斯坎儿的出现则带给了他凝视带土身体的全新视角，即将erotic nude上升成为artistic，并且赋予带土“久经考验”的身体在美学上的“处子”价值。总之，斯坎儿大概率是个精神上的性瘾和肉体上的阳痿患者（不是真的阳痿啦），但他让卡带生活更加充满审美情趣了！！


End file.
